left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Upgrade
's flashlight.]] Upgrades are a scrapped feature in Left 4 Dead. These upgrades are built into the game, but can only be activated by using the command "Survivor_upgrades 1", which can only be used by those running a dedicated server in the PC version. The upgrades are given to players at random at the start of a map. It is unknown what exactly determines what upgrades are obtained. Server mods have expanded the system so that the player gets upgrades as rewards for certain acts, such as killing a Tank or surviving a Crescendo Event. Some servers have also added new upgrades, such as incendiary ammo. Interestingly, upgrades have never been mentioned nor seen in any pre-release materials. This suggests that they were either developed in secret, then scrapped or were scrapped early in development and were kept in the code because it was too difficult to get rid of them. Obtaining A line in the file intructor_lessons.txt ("// 70 pick up a primary weapon (or upgrade)") hints that upgrades could be picked up in levels. However, in the final game, the only way to obtain them is for them to randomly appear at the start of a map. Upgrades Kevlar Vest String: #L4D_Upgrade_kevlar_vest_description This item reduces the amount of damage you take. Prevent it String: #L4D_Upgrade_prevent_it_description Protects you from a Boomer's bile once. Ledge Save String: #L4D_Upgrade_ledge_save_description Allows a person to pick him/herself up from a ledge once automatically. Second Wind String: #L4D_Upgrade_revive_self_description Allows the player to revive him/herself once automatically. Goggles String: #L4D_Upgrade_goggles_description Prevents a player from being affected by the "slime" image when a player is hit by the Boomer's bile. Hot Meal String: #L4D_Upgrade_hot_meal_description Increases current health to 150. Laser Sight String: #L4D_Upgrade_laser_sight_description Adds a laser light that comes from the flashlight. This disables the crosshair. Combat Sling String: #L4D_Upgrade_combat_sling_description Reduces weapon recoil. High capacity magazine String: #L4D_Upgrade_high_cap_mag_description Gives the player a larger magazine with each of their weapons, though the exact percentage increase is unknown. Hollow point ammo String: #L4D_Upgrade_hollow_ammo_description Increases the amount of damage weapons do. Knife String: #L4D_Upgrade_knife_description Allows the user to either escape from a Smoker's tongue or get out of a Hunter's pounce once. The knife must be activated by the user. Smelling Salt String: #L4D_Upgrade_smelling_salt_description Allows a player to revive a downed player faster once. Ointment String: #L4D_Upgrade_ointment_description Allows a player to run faster when wounded. Reloader String: #L4D_Upgrade_reloader_description Allows the user to reload faster. Flashbulb String: #L4D_Upgrade_flashbulb_description Unknown. Blinding Flash This one is only referenced in "game_sounds_weapons.txt". Based on its name, it seems that it would behave similar to a flashbang grenade. Skills Listings for "skills" are found deep in the game's files. It is unknown how these would work, as no working code exists for them. They might be similar to the "classes" in other Valve games, such as Team Fortress 2. The command "survivor_skills 1" would, in theory, activate these skills, but using it causes all human players to lose the ability to control their characters. 55. aPackrat 56. aCommando 57. aOpenfire 58. aDefender_0 59. aGuide 60. aKnuckles 61. aEngineer 62. aSprinter 63. aGroupie 64. aClimber 65. aSoldier 66. aDemolitions Return A small upgrade system is implemented in Left 4 Dead 2, including the Laser Sight originally meant for Left 4 Dead and incorporating the new Explosive Ammunition and Incendiary Ammunition. Early footage- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3Uuxn0pRKE -shows a player picking up a Laser Sight. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Cut content